


It’s Art. Don’t Question It

by Dorianssecretlibrary



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established friendship that leads to more, M/M, Modern Era, Photography, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorianssecretlibrary/pseuds/Dorianssecretlibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt from anon:</p><p>AU - Dorian Pavus/Male Lavellan “A mutual friend of ours has this whole vision for their Black and White Photography final and we volunteered to be their models without knowing how sexual this shoot would turn out” + if that friend is Varric, and he loves to make awkward comments the whole time and a Lavellan who thought he was 100% straight but yeah maybe not. Gorgeous please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m still not sure how Varric managed to talk us into this.” Lavellan commented.

Dorian gave Lavellan an amused look. “Yes, how did Varric manage to talk _me_ into modeling for him? I do so hate to be constantly gawked at by people. Truly, Varric asks so much of me.” He retorted, making sure to wave his hands for dramatic effect.

“Ok, I’m still not sure how Varric talked _me_ into doing this.” Lavellan clarified.

“Because you like helping others.” Dorian replied turning his gaze to meet Lavellan’s.

“I hate it when you’re right.” Lavellan mumbled.

“Then you must constantly be filled with hate.” Dorian added.

Lavellan glared at him in response, which just seemed to amuse him more.

The two were sitting on a couch in Varric’s apartment. Lavellan lived across the hall from Varric, and Dorian’s was a floor up. Varric was busy setting up some screens and lights. Lavellan remembered Varric telling him about his whole vision for his Black and White photo shoot that was going to use for his Photography final, the catch being he still needed two models and he was running out of time since he needed had a lot of editing to do for them, so Dorian and Lavellan had volunteered to be his models. Though after seeing the looks Varric kept giving them as he set up... He wasn’t sure how much of this was voluntary and how much of this was Varric being a very good schemer.

“Ok, that should be everything.” Varric stated, walking over to them with his camera.

“And here I was starting to believe that we’d be here all evening.” Dorian replied.

“ _Perish the thought_.” Lavellan added, turning to look at Dorian.

Dorian smiled and turned to meet Lavellan’s gaze. “Now I never said that would be a _bad_ thing.”

Before Lavellan could say anything else, he heard the ‘click’ from Varric’s camera. He’d already started snapping a few pictures of them.

“You know what, why don’t you two lose the shirts.” Varric suggested. “I need these pictures to be more, _risqué_.”

“ _Why_?” Lavellan implored.

“It’s art. Don’t question it.” Varric replied.

Lavellan rolled his eyes. Dorian had already gotten up and taken his shirt off. He folded it and set it down on Varric’s table. Lavellan couldn’t help but let his eyes linger on Dorian’s body. It was the first time he’d seen Dorian without a shirt on, and the man was much more attractive than Lavellan had thought. When Dorian turned around he smirked as he caught Lavellan’s stare.

“See something you like?” Dorian questioned raising one of his eyebrows as his gaze met Lavellan’s.

Lavellan felt his cheeks start to flush. He rolled his eyes and chose to ignore Dorian’s question and went back to the task of removing his own shirt, setting it down on the table next to Dorian’s.

“What now?” Lavellan asked.

“Sparkler, sit down on the couch, and Lavellan, I want you to sit on his lap, straddle him.” Varric directed.

Lavellan wanted to argue, but he had a feeling that it would be useless. Dorian had already sat down on the couch, looking over at Lavellan. He smirked and patted his thighs.

Lavellan sheepishly walked over to Dorian and straddled his lap. Dorian rested his hands on Lavellan’s waist and Lavellan wrapped his arms around Dorian’s neck.

Varric had started moving around them to get different angles as he took pictures. “You need to look more like you want to fuck each other.” Varric remarked.

Lavellan felt his cheeks flush again as Dorian moved his hands down to grab his ass. Their gaze meeting again. Dorian smirked and pulled Lavellan closer so their chests were pressed against each other.

“ _Just kiss already_.” Varric teased.

“Varric-” Lavellan was cut off before he could finish what he wanted to say as Dorian’s lips came crashing against his. The kiss was rough as first, hot and needy, but as they kissed it started to get softer. Lavellan closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. One of his hands moved up to card his fingers though Dorian’s hair. Without thinking he’d slipped his tongue into Dorian’s mouth and moved his tongue against Dorian’s. Dorian caught Lavellan’s tongue in the kiss and gently sucked on it, eliciting a small moan from Lavellan. Dorian was the one who broke the kiss, he had a very smug look on his face as he left Lavellan panting for air.

 “ _Dirthara-ma._ ” Lavellan mumbled breathlessly.

“ _Nice_ ~” Varric remarked.

Lavellan had always thought he was straight but now he wasn’t so sure. Kissing Dorian like that, he wanted more. He was starting to think that he was bi.

“I think we can spice it up a little more.” Varric commented. “Lavellan, lay down on the sofa with your legs wrapped around Dorian’s neck.”

“This seems more like porn than art.” Lavellan protested before he felt Dorian repositioning him, pushing him down against the couch.

“You know, this one would be better with Lavellan just in his smalls.” Varric hinted.

Lavellan felt his cheeks flush again, the blush spreading to the tips of his ears. “ _Don’t you dare.”_ He said, glaring at Dorian.

“ _Come on_ , it’s for my final project. I need to get these pictures.” Varric insisted.

Lavellan rolled his eyes and let out a small sigh. “ _Fine_.” He mumbled. He stood up and took his pants off and tossed them to the side. Lavellan turned back to the couch, noticing that Dorian was looking him up and down.

Dorian smirked “Cute boxers.” He teased.

“Shut up.” Lavellan muttered, making sure he didn’t make eye contact with Dorian as he laid back down on the couch. He didn’t want to get anymore flustered than he already was.

Dorian lifted Lavellan’s legs up, putting them over his shoulders. Lavellan’s thighs were wrapped around Dorian’s neck, his back was lifted off the couch, and he had to use his elbows to keep himself propped up. He could feel Dorian’s warm breath against his skin. Varric being here was probably the only thing keeping his body from getting excited, which he thanked the creators for.

“It still needs something…” Varric mumbled before disappearing, and then coming back with what looked like a spray bottle. “Here, this’ll make it look like you two have been sweating.” Varric explained before spraying a mist of water over both of them.

“Is this necessary?” Lavellan asked as mist hit his skin.

“Yes, it adds detail.” Varric replied.  When he was satisfied, he set the bottle down and started taking pictures again.

Lavellan looked up at Dorian, seeing the hungry look in his eyes. Dorian let both of his hands start to rub up and down Lavellan’s sides.

Lavellan felt his cheeks flush again as he heard Varric whistle.

“I think that’s all I need.” Varric said, looking through a few of the pictures he’d already taken. “I’m sure you two want to take it somewhere more _private_.” Varric remarked.

Dorian smirked. He moved to let Lavellan’s legs fall from his shoulders to the couch. Lavellan got up and retrieved his pants, putting them on before going to the table to grab his shirt. When they were both dressed again, they left together. Dorian gave Lavellan a questioning look before Lavellan took his hand and lead him back to Lavellan’s apartment. Once they were inside Dorian had pressed Lavellan up against the wall, kissing him roughly. It was hot, needy. Dorian’s tongue moved to dominate Lavellan’s mouth.

 


	2. And so It Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex happens and some feelings

All self-control Lavellan had, he used when they were modeling, now, now he was filled with lust. He wanted Dorian. Lavellan leaned back against the wall and let his hands explore Dorian’s body. He slipped his hands under Dorian’s shirt and ran his hands up and down Dorian’s chest. It didn’t take long for both of them to lose their clothes and find their way to Lavellan’s bed.

Dorian had pinned Lavellan against the sheets. He captured Lavellan’s lips in a kiss, slipping his tongue into Lavellan’s mouth. He smirked as he felt Lavellan running his fingers through his hair. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever get this chance again. It wouldn’t surprise him if Lavellan would want to pretend like it never happened and keep it as a one night stand. He was used to that. He knew he couldn’t hope for more, which is why he wanted to take in all of Lavellan now.

Dorian moved down to kiss and suck Lavellan’s skin, making sure to only leave marks where Lavellan could hide them later. He rolled his hips, grinding against Lavellan, giving them both some needed friction.

“ _Dirthara_ - _ma Dorian.”_ _Lavellan moaned, leaning his head back against the bed._

Dorian smirked, and rolled his hips again, grinding against Lavellan. “Do you have-?” He asked.

“In the drawer.” Lavellan replied.

Dorian moved off of Lavellan to rummage through the drawer, finding the lube and a condom.  He noticed Lavellan’s eyes on him and made sure to take his time as he brought them back to bed.

“Spread your legs.”

Lavellan moved to spread his legs for Dorian. Dorian positioned himself in between Lavellan’s legs and opened the lube. He let his eyes rake over Lavellan’s body as he coated one finger in lube.

“Are you ready?” Dorian asked. He was fairly certain this was Lavellan’s first time, at least with another man. He would be disappointed if they ended things here, but he’d still stop if Lavellan wanted him to. He didn’t want to do this if Lavellan wasn’t comfortable with it.

“ _Creators yes._ ” Lavellan said, looking up at Dorian. He wanted Dorian badly.

Dorian moved his finger to circle Lavellan’s hole before pressing one finger in. He moved his finger around slowly, letting Lavellan get used to the feeling. Lavellan bit his bottom lip as he felt Dorian start to move his finger inside him and leaned his head back against the bed. It was a strange feeling, but he was starting to get used to it. When Dorian thought Lavellan was ready, he added lube to a second finger and pressed both of them in, twisting them and scissoring them. After giving some time for Lavellan to adjust, Dorian added a third finger. He brushed Lavellan’s prostate as angled his fingers in. “ _Fenedhis”_ _Lavellan moaned, gripping the sheets._

Dorian smirked and thrusted his fingers in again as he tried to aim for that spot.

“ _Fenedhis lasa._ ” Lavellan groaned.

Dorian slowly pulled his fingers out and started to lube his cock and put the condom on. Lavellan whined at the loss of Dorian’s fingers, feeling empty. Dorian moved to line up with Lavellan, and Lavellan soon felt Dorain’s cock start to press into him. Dorian gripped Lavellan’s hips as he slowly pushed into Lavellan. When he was all the way in he paused, giving Lavellan time to adjust.

It wasn’t unpleasant, but it was a new feeling to have Dorian inside him. Lavellan He liked feeling filled by Dorian.

Dorian began moving. He started with slow thrusts, and gradually picked up the pace. He started aiming for Lavellan’s prostate. “ _Dirthara_ - _ma_ ” Lavellan moaned. Dorian tightened his grip on Lavellan’s hips as he started thrusting harder into Lavellan. Lavellan might have a few small bruises on there in the morning, but he didn’t care about that now. 

Lavellan felt so good inside him. Lavellan moved his hand to stroke himself. He moved his thumb around the tip of his cock before moving to stroke his cock in time with Dorian’s thrusts. 

“ _Festis bei umo canavarum._ ” Dorian muttered under his breath. 

“Dorian, I think I’m getting close.” Lavellan groaned. Dorian knew that he was getting close as well. He wouldn’t last much longer.

Lavellan moaned Dorian’s name as he came, thrusting erratically inside spilling his seed on his stomach. Hearing Lavellan was all Dorian needed to push him over the edge. His thrusts became erratic as he came inside Lavellan. After they both caught their breath, Dorian pulled out of Lavellan, taking the condom off and tossing it in the trash. Lavellan moved to get a few tissues off of his nightstand, cleaning himself off and giving some tissues to Dorian. They tossed the used tissues in the trash once they were done. Lavellan rolled over and laid down on his back, leaning his head against the pillows.

Dorian was tempted to stay, even if only for a moment, but decided to find his clothes instead. He wasn’t going to overstay his welcome. He’d heard it all before. ‘It was a mistake.’ ‘Let’s just pretend it didn’t happen and let things go back to normal.’ He started collecting his pants, and looking for his shirt. He’d tossed it haphazardly on the floor before and was now wondering where it went.

Lavellan sat up on the bed when he heard Dorian moving around. “Where are you going?” He asked.

“What do you mean?” Dorian questioned. Wasn’t it obvious? “I’m going back to my apartment.”

“You don’t have to leave so soon.” Lavellan stated. “Could you stay for the night?” He asked hopefully.

“You don’t want me to leave?” Dorian asked. He was positive that he must have just misheard him.

“Of course not.” Lavellan replied. “Why would you think that?”

Dorian’s eyes widened, he wasn’t expecting that. He quickly recovered and put up a fake smile. “Most people I spend the night with expect that I’ll be gone before morning. That’s just how it works.” He explained

“That’s not how it works with me, Dorian. I don’t want this to be just a one night stand.” Lavellan stated. “I want there to be more, if you’re okay with that.”

“More?” Dorian asked. “Do you mean friends with benefits?”

“No, Dorian I want more than just sex, I want to be with you.” Lavellan replied. “Would you want to try something like that?”

Dorian eyes widened, he didn’t reply. Lavellan wasn’t really sure what to make of the silence. “Speechless I see.”

“I, I wasn’t expecting you to say that. Where I lived before I came here, being gay was accepted as something for pleasure, but taken no further. It’s foolish to think it could be.” Dorian explained.

Lavellan smiled softly and got out of bed, walking over to Dorian. “It’s not foolish, Dorian. I really care about you, and I think that this could work, if you’re willing to give it a chance.”

Dorian smiled softly. He still wasn’t really sure if this would work out, but he wanted to try for more with Lavellan. He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Lavellan’s lips. “I think I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this late at night, so there might be some errors, I'll try to fix them later. Also sorry for taking so long to make this.


End file.
